How to Netflix and Gym
by Yain
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend can track you and tells you to go to the gym? Clexa OS


**A/N **: Here is a short OS inspired by a prompt by Rebecca Sparkes in a Clexa facebook group.  
I wrote this OS in a little less than one hour and a half and only did one correction. Feel free to let me know if you find relevant mistakes.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

How to Netflix and Gym

My boyfriend is a low key jerk.

Now that is a funny thing to say about your loved one, isn't it? I admit that I believe it to be quite pompous of me to utter that, but come to think about it, the reason why all of this started is because of him. Should I thank him? Should I just ignore him? You will be the one to decide. Let me tell you of this story about how I started to… Netflix and Gym.

* * *

A low moan escaped my mouth, my body was covered with sweat and I felt my hands gripping the sheets heavily. I also felt hands on my love handles and my boyfriend moving in sync with me. Sweat, more sweat, until sweat finally stopped running from my pores, signalling that our business was over and… I had not come undone, yet again. I was probably doing something wrong in this whole ordeal, but it appeared as though my boyfriend didn't care. He would do his thing, I would somewhat feel pleased, but never enough to peek.

A low sigh discreetly escaped my mouth.

"You know, I've been thinking," Finn started, which probably didn't announce anything good if he dared talking after sex, "you should go to the gym."

"Excuse me?" I asked turning to look at him, absolutely outraged by his words.

"You've got nice love handles but I would like it if your body was a bit more...toned? Yeah, that's the word." He simply offered to me, smiling and making doe eyes. I couldn't believe it. He was literally pressuring me to go to the gym simply because I had love handles? A tiny bit of fat didn't hurt anybody, and if anything, it was actually somewhat sexy...and what about his love handles? Okay his body was somewhat toned, more than mine...but what a demand.

Whatsmore? I knew that I would have to because he had conveniently installed an app on my phone to let him track my GPS signal so that "I am sure that you don't hang out with the wrong guys, don't worry." No matter what, I figured that I loved Finn and while another sigh escaped my mouth, I decided to agree to go to the gym.

In the first few months, I would actually try to do some weight lifting, try to run on the treadmill...basically the things that people do in a gym, but in all honesty? I dislike sport. So as time passed I elaborated a plan. I would prepare my stuff at home, either cook a nice lunchbox or bake a few cookies, and I would stash everything in my sport bag along with some stuff that would let Finn believe that I actually trained.

Hahaha...haha...ha. I had the perfect plan and it was time to put it in action.

"See you later, jerk." I said, while pecking Finn on the lips. After noticing his dumb smile, I opened the door of our condo and slipped outside to head to the gym. My plan was so very perfect that I couldn't help but grin on my way there.

Since Finn had been the one to suggest the whole going-to-the-gym situation, I had initially agreed to go only if he paid for my subscription. Little did he know that he would, starting today, lose money because of this idea. A smirk soon replaced my grin as I thought about my devilish plan.

Reaching the gym, I scanned my card, made my way to the lockers...and pulled out a blanket that I spread in the corner of the room, in between two blocks of lockers and took out my lunch box and my iPad. If Finn could check my location, I still had my own Netflix account and he could not trace at which hour I watched my episodes. I usually stayed one hour at the gym but I decided that, now, I would stay two hours, or at least the time to play two episodes. If I went to the gym every days, I would be done with How to Get Away with Murder in roughly… one month considering that I didn't watch any other episodes outside of the gym. No, that series would be Gym-restricted.

A few days passed, and while most girls looked at me weirdly, I started noticing a girl who didn't seem to look at me at all. Her body was most toned, with beautiful abs, amazingly attractive legs… and a face that could make anyone jealous. Hell, even I felt jealous. I vaguely considered going back out there to make use of the machine but when I realised that How to Get Away with Murder wasn't going to watch itself...I turned my eyes back to my iPad.

"Series over humanity, Clarke."

A few more days passed, and I was almost done with the first season. It was later than usual because I had been kept at work longer that day and ultimately I noticed the pretty girl to be staring at me. I still have no idea as I'm telling you this story why I talked to her then. But I did anyway.

"My boyfriend can see my location and I promised him I would go to the gym more, so now I just sit here and watch Netflix." I said in a most neutral tone.

Suddenly, I saw her eyes widen, her face contort, and soon I heard the most beautiful music in the world, until I realised that it was not music but that it was the sound of her laughter.

"Oh my god! I kept seeing you and wondering why you always made yourself so cozy instead of practicing but you have it rough!" The brunette answered me after her laughter passed. I could still notice tears at the corners of her eyes, unshed from laughing so much.

"Clearly you didn't choose who you fell in love with," she said in an amused tone.

"Clearly."

For a few seconds, neither of us said anything and we kept looking at each other, letting our eyes linger on our silhouettes to get more familiar with who we were talking to. However, that moment was broken when the girl took a step forward and leant just a bit to proffer her hand for me to shake.

"By the way, I'm Lexa, nice to meet you," the girl, now called Lexa, said.

"Clarke, likewise." As I shook her hand, I felt electricity rush through my body. It was an odd feeling, something that had never happened to me before and I truly felt awkward as to what to say in order to keep the conversation going.

"Alright Clarke, it was nice to meet you. See you around I guess?"

A wave of dissatisfaction and discontent washed over me but, offering a smile to Lexa, I simply nodded before turning my eyes back to my iPad as the woman had suggested through her choice of words that this conversation was basically over.

More days went by, and occasionally Lexa and I would sit and have nice conversations together, I would talk to her about my life, how I was a doctor, and she would tell me that she had a company, and that was why she needed to do sports, "to vent off the pent up pressure," had she said. My mind had flashed a dirty thought that I had soon dismissed not without blushing, which Lexa had most likely caught when I noticed her eyes on my lips.

The more days went by and the more ambiguous my relationship with her started becoming. She would train one hour while I watched one episode and then come to sit with me, either to talk or to watch How to Get Away with Murder at my side, and she would tease me here and there. She would poke my ribs, or poke my thighs, tickle me from time to time, often to elicit some kind of reactions from me.

Oddly enough, I did not mind. Things with Finn were slowly going downhills and Lexa's attention was most welcome.

One day, things went a bit further.

I do not recall exactly how the whole scene started, but Finn and I had had a fight, whatsmore, about my body. He was complaining that even though I did sport, my body didn't seem to become toned and he disliked to pay for nothing (mind you, he wasn't wrong). I still felt personally attacked and slapped the door in his face telling him that I would go to the gym to release some pressure.

Lexa had found me balled up in the usual corner, all tense, with unshed tears of rage and had just sat next to me, doing circles in my back until I eased and leant in her arms. I had ended up telling her about what happened, and suddenly, her hand was on my thigh, making a motion that went from the outside of to the inside, ever so close to my core, building furthermore frustration.

"I do not see what's wrong with your body, Clarke, you're beautiful." She had said, as if it was the most simple thing to say in this moment. Her eyes seemed darker than usual, and her lips fuller too. My eyes couldn't help but drift to them as I slowly started to notice that they were actually getting closer, even though I wasn't moving.

Lips on my own, a hand on my leg, I felt secure for the first time in a while. The kiss was so sweet, and so tender, as if we were on testing grounds. I couldn't help but reciprocate until finally thunder crashed in the back of my mind. I had forgotten about Finn.

As Lexa was leaning once again to capture my lips I leant backwards apologising, fumbling over my words, explaining that I was still with Finn and that I couldn't do that to him, no matter how much of a jerk he was.

Saying these words, I realise now, hurt me more than what followed.

Lexa had leant back too, looking at me with the most gentle look, as if she understood me, as if she was not hurt by my words even though I knew that she was, that we were.

Lexa being Lexa, she didn't leave me. We continued to have our somewhat daily meetings, eating and chatting together, but there was never any mention of what had happened, nor anymore talking about Finn in general. And to say, Finn and I had started to argue every single time we saw each other. I couldn't deal with his selfishness anymore and truth was, I was seeking the opportunity to leave him.

So when I discovered, by sheer mistake, that he was cheating on me, my face and my mind went blank. It all made so much sense that I couldn't feel anything. No matter how many times he opened his mouth, it seemed that no words were reaching my ears. There was absolute silence. I opened the door, and left to the gym like it was the most casual thing to do in such a situation.

Deep down, I knew. I knew that my future was now with someone else.

So when I reached the gym, I settled in my usual spot, feeling emotionless. I watched one episode until Lexa finally joined me. Lexa, to whom I explained the whole situation, Lexa, who tried to cheer me up and tell me everything would be okay.

Lexa talking so much that I ended up kissing to shut her up.

"Take me to your place" I said between kisses. Pent up frustration had been building up for way too long and I knew, we both needed to act upon it. So we quickly packed everything, Lexa fumbled with her phone to get us an Uber that would drive us back to her place faster.

Our hands couldn't stay away from each other, the Uber driver was sure to give Lexa a bad rating for this trip, but truth was, I didn't care. I was way too busy making out with the girl to pay attention to the driver.

Thinking now, I should have registered that Lexa had not called a Uber.

Lexa's apartment was way better than mine, but I didn't have time to properly examine it when I had such a beauty in front of me, kissing me, running her hands in my hair, suckling on my neck, tracing my spine, exploring inches of my body like no one before.

That night, I found myself on a cloud more than once and discovered that, a penis doesn't do everything really.

I later discovered that Lexa...was actually Alexandria Woods, CEO of Polaris INC. aka one of the biggest pharmaceutical company in the world...and yet...

...To me, Lexa was simply a gym junkie...my gym junkie.

* * *

**A/N** : Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review!


End file.
